fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X805
The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), were held in X805 inside the Domus Flau in Crocus, Fiore. These games would be used to determine a mage's strength and provide guilds a chance to test their abilities and form new bonds with their neighboring guilds in Fiore. Event Organization Participating guilds are allowed to send out 5 mages to the represent their guild in the games. The games themselves are divided between four days and work based on a point system. Due to potential events present in the previous year the Domus Flau arena has been fitted with a protective barrier around the edges of the arena walls to protect the fans who come to watch this momentous event. Following the opening ceremony there will be a grand team event, to test each guild's personal motivations and abilities. The second and third day will be individual battles, alongside a unique event, where guild members will test their strength against formidable opponents for the chance to earn points for their guild. The third day will be team battles consisting of a pre-appointed duo against an opposing teams pair, as well as a special duo event. These matches will test the abilities of the guild members to work together as a team to take down a foe. Rules During the games participants are expected to follow a given set of rules. Their adherence to said rules will be monitored and regulated by the judges. These rules are meant to act as a means to maintain civility and veracity during the duration of the games and may be amended or revised as the judges see fit. # The matches will last until the time limit is up or one participant is unable to continue. Participants are allowed to forfeit the match as well if they wish to not continue. # During the first day points will be awarded by the judges, with a maximum score of 20 points per guild. # Single regulation battle wins will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. ## The event single battles will have a win resulting in 15 points, and a draw resulting in 7.5 points. This is due to the greater amount of skill required to adhere to the event's rules. # Regulation team match wins will result in 20 points. A draw will result in 10 points per guild. ## The event team matches will have a win resulting in 30 points, with a draw resulting in 15 points. # All combatants must maintain a sense of logic in attacks and avoid scientific fallacies to a degree. # There will be no autohits, godmodding, or metagaming unless their characters have met before; such as in the case of a previous GMG, or during the time of war. # All character edits in regards to their magic and abilities can not be made during the duration of the games. # Combatants will be given a time limit for each part of the games. At the end of that time limit their submission will be graded by an appointed judge. An extension can be made with consent of the judges if special circumstances rendered the combatant unable to post during the given time period. ## The time limit for each part of the games has been chosen to be 14 days. The time limit will work off of UTC time, which can been seen when an edit is registered on the wiki's page history. # Matches will be judged based on fairness, attack use, logic, and overall character usage. Victors will be determined by an appointed judge and announced via a review comment on the story. Participants First Day This first day is brought to life when all guild team members is transported to a special Terrain Effect Zone that they must make their way through before the time limit runs out! A series of rigorous obstacles, coupled with ever-changing terrains, make this a difficult test for even the most seasoned of teams. Tune in to the LacrimaVision to watch the fun unfold in this first day of the Grand Magic Games! This round will start at 12 AM UTC on January 22nd, and will go until 12 AM February 5th. Judges will have a maximum of 2 days to judge their assigned matches and write their scores in the comments of the page. Second Day The second day will consist of your typical one-on-one fights, as well as a special event match! This event match will have a special regulation set on it that the judges will be watching intently. During these event rounds, the fight will follow a one-on-one set up, but combatants have been limited to only fighting five meters apart! This means that only long range attacks will be viable, putting a spin on a typical combat strategy. Should a combatant impede on this limit, and attempt a close range maneuver, they will be instantly disqualified. Keep your eyes locked on the LacrimaVision as a mage's individual strength and will is tested in this first round of fights! This round will start at 12 AM UTC on February 6th and will run to 12AM UTC on February 20th. Third Day Already past the halfway mark in these games and we have seen some incredible shows of ingenuity and might! This next round follows the same rules and set up as the previous day, however, the event of this round differs slightly. This time, instead of staying five meters apart, combatants must stay within five meters of their opponent to land an attack. This isn't to say that they can run around the edges to get some space to set up an attack, but all damage must only be done when mage's are within five meters of one another. With weapons and fists blazing, this close combat event will be one of true skill and speed. Who will come out on top in day three? This round will start at 12 AM UTC on February 23rd at the latest. Fourth Day As the last day of the Grand Magic Games begin we come to what fans have called the most exciting rounds to watch! A triumphant show of teamwork and a daring drive of determination is needed in these two-on-two battles of these top guilds. The event this round could be compared to saying "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer", as a two meter long rope conjoins the wrists of you and your teammate, limiting your movements greatly. The goal of the fight is to cut the other teams rope, while still having your own in tact. When the last bell tolls during the final match the team with the most points will be awarded the title as this year's GMG winner! This round will start at 12 AM UTC on March 11th at the latest. Final Outcome These are the points so far, I will update them after the judging concludes for each round. Trivia * All participating guilds are actually allies in the Toveri Alliance. * This will be the second multi-guild tournament for the Toveri Alliance, though this year's organizer is Black Dwarf Star * Author's Note: Although there will technically be a "winner", I think the true victory comes from being able to put forth the best effort you can with your character and get some different RP experience. So as cheesy as it sounds, you are all winners in my book! :P Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Tournament Category:Toveri Alliance Category:Koma Inu Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Galdrabók Category:Libertus Category:Beast Heart Category:Salamander Shade